


Frangipanis

by THE_HERO



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, But whatever, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy, I don't even know why that title, M/M, Volleyball Dorks in Love, iwaoi - Freeform, ohmigod, ♥
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THE_HERO/pseuds/THE_HERO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He needed sleep. Desperately. Aoba Johsai was playing in the semi-finals the next day and he needed as much rest as possible. Moaning in defeat Tooru reached for the khaki green walkie talkie sitting on his desk (“In case of aliens Iwa-chan!”) and began to whisper into it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frangipanis

**Author's Note:**

> Just another small lil somethin' somethin'. x3 I hope you enjoy it. I think it's cute, but that's just me, I supposed I'm kinda bias though ;P

Tooru lay wide awake on his futon. The aqua shirt, with lime green aliens printed all over it, that adorned his torso, was hitched up over his left side, his fingers paying absentmindedly with the soft fabric. Chocolate brown eyes stared blankly up at the ceiling. Sighing Tooru slid across his mattress to reach for his phone. Checking the time he groaned loudly, his stomach dropping to his feet.

_2:30 am!?_

He needed sleep. Desperately. Aoba Johsai was playing in the semi-finals the next day and he needed as much rest as possible. Moaning in defeat Tooru reached for the khaki green walkie talkie sitting on his desk _(“In case of aliens Iwa-chan!”)_ and began to whisper into it.

“Iwa-chan. Hey Iwa-chan? Are you awake?” Tooru whispered, desperately hoping his boyfriend was awake.

There was a crackling sound and suddenly a shout erupted from the speakers. “WHAT THE FUCK SHITTYKAWA?! GO TO SLEEP ALREADY AND STOP BUGGING ME!” Came Hajimes pissed off reply. Tooru scrunched his nose and closed his eyes in a wince. Chuckling awkwardly Tooru took a deep breath,

“I can’t.” It came out as a simple statement, “I just can’t.” This time desperation laced his words. “Iwa-chan I can’t. It’s driving me crazy, please. I feel so tense and I can’t relax, help me.”

There was a sigh from the other line as a lump of guilt and worry formed in Hajimes throat. “Ok.” He resigned. “Ok, just- hold on alright, breathe.” There was shuffling on the other end of the line as Tooru attempted to even out his breathing pattern, on the verge of another anxiety attack.

“Hurry- Please.” Tooru croaked out. As his vision glazed over Tooru promptly shoved his face into the cotton filled pillow. His grip on the walkie talkie tightened and his fingernails scraped along the plastic. Shuddering breaths made were forced into his lungs through his shaking lips. The taste of salt flooded his mouth as tears escaped his tightly shut eye lids and slid down his milky skin.

Hajime slipped through the open window and found his boyfriend curled up and bawling his eyes out. His hard gaze softened as he walked across the room quietly and pulled the shaking boy into his muscular arms. He said nothing, only held Tooru’s head against his chest, running his fingers through the silky penny coloured locks. Hajime buried his face in Toorus hair and inhaled the subtle sent of deodorant and shampoo. As he nuzzled in further Tooru let out a small giggle. Barely audible over his sobs, but still there.

A start. Rough tanned hands ran down soft white skin. Fingers tracing every dip in the muscles and bone hidden in the darkness, not seen but felt. Hajime new Toorus body like he knew his own. He knew exactly where to press, where to run his finger nails over, where to kiss. He displayed all of this as he praised his boyfriend without words. Soft touches left across Toorus body. Hajime kissed down Toorus neck, his warm breath ghosting over the clavicle of his boyfriend. Lips pressed against shoulders and hands massaged lower backs and in between shoulder blades. Tooru’s breathing evened out his panic leaving, ebbing out with each breath he took in and released. Tooru lifted his head off of Hajimes shoulder and stared into the sharp but soft green eyes of his best friend. Hajime stared back a small smile playing on his lips as he took in Toorus dishevelled appearance. A chuckled fluttered out of Haijmes mouth.

Tooru tilted his head, look much like a confused pup. Big chocolate orbs, rimed with red, flashed with curiosity as an eyebrow was risen.

“Iwa-chan,” Tooru croaked out, his voice hoarse from the crying. Hajime smiled fondly down at his boyfriend and leaned down to kiss Toorus nose. Tooru scrunched his nose up and smiled slightly. “What are you doing? You goof.”

Hajimes smile widened, “Shut up Trashykawa.”

“Iwa-” Tooru was cut off by a pair of soft hot lips. Hajime smiled and broke the kiss for a second in favour of finding a better position, lip locking once he had found the desire angle to tilt his head. Tooru ran his fingers through Hajimes short umber locks, tugging on the soft strands above his nape. Hajime pulled back and ran his tongue along his kiss swollen lips, breaking the string of saliva connecting the two males.

“Iwa-chan.” Tooru breathed out, his words ending with a yawn. Hajime smiled at his dorky boyfriend, laying back and dragging an exhausted Tooru down with him. Tooru cured up against his body, his head resting on the broad warm chest of his boyfriend. Hajime wrapped his arm securely around Toorus shoulder as the other crawled up and nestled fingers in soft pliable hair. Tooru sighed and hummed in pleasure, his body completely relaxed for the first time in hours. Hajime kissed the top of Toorus head as he fell asleep to the constant beating of Hajimes heart. Hajime fell asleep to Toorus soft measured breathing, his arms wrapped around his boyfriend protectively and his face buried in the scent of frangipanis. _Toorus body wash_ , he absently thought as sleep took over.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, so jealous of Oikawa, he gets the guns T~T I want Iwaizumis guns... xD 


End file.
